watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Volume 06 Special Edition
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This chapter takes place a during Christmas of the previous year directly after the V02 Special Edition. Sitting up in her bed, Tomoko stares out her window at 2:15 A.M. She wonders when she fell asleep, scans her room, and realizes she must have fallen asleep by using the electronic massager while playing Naked Butler. She notices that her phone has a text message from Yū stating how she enjoyed karaoke with her friends while hoping she can go with Tomoko next year. Tomoko had been sending messages to her every 30 minutes since 6 P.M. and receiving a reply back from Yū within 5 minutes, but Yū's last one took her over 3 hours to reply back. Tomoko immediately discards Yū's claim she was at karaoke and instead jumps to the conclusion that Yū was having sex with her boyfriend. Tomoko imagines that while she and her brother--who does not have a girlfiend--had a small Christmas party, Yū spent her time with her boyfriend. She then imagines how the night "progressed" between Yū and her boyfriend, culminating with the now "non-virgin" Yū becoming confident, voluptuous, and glowing. Tomoko collapses face-first into her bed. She obsesses on what Yū "did" during the 2-3 hours in which she did not respond to her texts. Tomoko then grabs her purple stuffed toy and role plays Yū's boyfriend. After a bath, Tomoko sits next to her toy and uses her massager on it, imagine the toy to shiver in response, as her stuffed pillow "looks" on. Lying with her purple stuffed toy at 6:20 A.M., Tomoko notes that "that" took roughly three hours. She laments that while she played "hentai yaoi games," Yū was having sex. She decides she should at least reply to Yū's last text, and she then notices it had an attachment. The attachment resolves into a picture of Yū celebrating with three other girls. Tomoko concludes that Yū did not lie to her. Tomoko becomes overjoyed but then the realization that she was the only one doing creepy and perverted things with her stuffed toy makes her feel disgusted inside. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yū Naruse *Tomoki Kuroki (mentioned) Referbacks *This chapter continues right after the Volume 02 Special Edition, also known as Chapter 18.5. Trivia *Tomoko never wonders how she got into bed. Cultural References *Love hotels Memorial Moments *''WataMote Wiki'' has no official comment regarding Tomoko's inquiry into how "much" two people can "do" with each other in "just 2-3 hours." Nevertheless, as has been suggested in previous chapters, Tomoko's view of relationships, including sexual relationships, comes from her otome games. Quotes *"It's possible Yū-chan turned into Yū-san!!" – Tomoko *"I'll get a boyfriend next year for sure!!" – Tomoko *"After the shower . . . they probably did THAT. But for 2-3 hours?" – Tomoko *"Come on Yū. Are you at your limit? If you beg and apologize I'll forgive you." – Tomoko *"So that's what na adult's Christmas is like. No hopes, no dreams, just lust and desire." – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Text.png|Tomoko's one-track mind makes no stops on the way to her conclusion. Tomoko_Calculates.png Yū_Transformation.png|If only it was so easy. Tomoko_Happy_New_Year.png|Happy New Year, Tomoko! Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 6